Shiro Kigeki
Shiro Kigeki (史郎喜劇 Shirō Kigeki) Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Assorted Others Magical Abilities Magic Sound Magic (): Shiro can create, shape and manipulate sound, being able to can mimic, intensify, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement, unlike other users, Shiro doesn't require the use of the releases of musical notes. Shiro can use it at low frequencies, which is fatal to his opponents by causing damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal people but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. This magic gives Shiro some special abilities such as high hearing and detection, giving him his tactician ability to locate his enemies. It is said that he can use the sound's speed too. *'Impact Noise' (インパクトノイズ Impakuto Noizu): Shiro gathers the sound energy within his fist and then with his palm open he fires a massive sound wave at his target sending him far away and doing damage, in case its like being hit by the wind. **'Cannon Noise' (大砲ノイズ Taihō Noizu): A much more powerful version of Impact Noise Shiro gathers much more energy than before, this time within both of his fists, then putting his arms backwards, with his wrists together and palms open he fires a very powerful shockwave at the target that surpasses the strength of a cannon ball impact. *'Boom Noise' (ブームノイズ Būmu Noizu): Shiro gathers sound energy on both of his hands and then forms a invisible sound wall surrouding the target, then as he closes his palms a massive explosion occurs on said area, despite its power it doesn't harm Shiro. He can increase its power by increasing the size of the sound area around the target. *'Slash Noise' (ノイズスラッシュ Surasshu Noizu): Shiro concentrates himself and then after gathering the sound energy at a certain part of his body ;arms or legs; he is able to throw it towards his target cutting the latter due to the high frequency used. Unlike the others attacks, this one is not a shockwave but a blade made of sound which can easily cut through its targets. *'Wall Noise' (ウォールノイズ Oru Noizu): After concentrating himself during a short period of time, Shiro fastly makes an wall made of sound to block uncoming attacks, he can make it on his frontal side, right side and left side, it is unknown why he can't make it on his back side. *'Map Noise' (地図ノイズ Chizu Noizu): Shiro sends out sound waves that let him map out the surrounding area. The range of the map is about 25 km around him, this is mostly used to form combat tactics or just to know the place itself. Due to its detection ability, Shiro can use it to detect hidden targets. Equipment Quotes Creation & Conception Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Caesar Clown from the One Piece Series. *''Shiro'' is Hebraic for "Music" and Japanese for "White", while Kigeki is Japanese for "Comedy", so his name can literally mean either Comedic Music or Funny White. * As 5''' (五 Go) is fifth and '''3 (三 San) is march, in this case Sango, with a bit of effort this could be read as Saundo which is the japanese romanization of "Sound". *Technically, his page shouldn't have been created until a later arc in the author's story, therefore its existence in itself is a spoiler. |-| Facts= *The author openly finds Shiro to be the most "Bro" out of the entire team. |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Shiro's special skill is hearing. **His hobby is testing out different songs. **His most known routine is helping the Hawks with tasks. **His favourite food is Egg Salad. **His favourite drink is Vitamine. **Shiro's charms are his horns. **His favourite smell is Reggie's cooking. **He is left-handed. **The thing Shiro wants to do the most is unknown. **He was born in Isenberg. **Shiro has a complex about his appearance being too scary. **The people he respects the most are the Red Hawk team. He doesn't want to be enemies with Damon and Anorak. Category:DamonDraco Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Sound Magic User Category:Scientist Category:Red Hawk Category:LGBT Characters